Black Bird Fly
by stephthewriter2
Summary: What if Duck Dodgers did die after being rescued? What would Cadet and E.J. do? How would the protectorate handle it? In this fateful tale, there is no point of return if the death of Duck Dodgers does happen. (A What If story for Perils in Space)


With the bag squeezed, the shock paddles were upon the duck, again jolting him. No progress.

"Come on Dodgers!" the Sargent shouted. "Come on!"

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…

No words were spoken and no grin came upon a face. There were just faces of horror, shock, and sadness. The EMTs shook their heads and held back the paddles and mask.

…EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…

"That's it," said the EMT leader gravelly. "Take the monitor off him. He's gone."

…EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

An EMT pulled the pads off Dodgers' chest that the entire crowd stared at Duck Dodgers in absolute shock. He's dead. Duck Dodgers is dead. He lay stiff on the floor with no single muscle moving. Only his mouth was open but not the eyes. That was it for Duck Dodgers' life. No longer will he annoy anyone but neither to be seen again. No one will watch Dodgers cause any shenanigans nor to fight the Martians. He was gone and that's all there is to it. What will the Protectorate do without him? What will Cadet do? What will E.J. do?

_He can't be dead! Don't let him die!_

She was already crying, knowing the fact. But that can't happen! She risked a lot in saving him! Now he's dead?

"NO!" E.J. screamed with a gasp. "Do it again, please! Please, shock him again! Do it again! I'm begging you, please!"

"I'm sorry young lady," said the male EMT to her. "That's it for him."

"Will you do it again!? He can't die! We did everything for him! Everything! Captain Dodgers can't die! He's Duck Dodgers! Wake him up! Please!" Heavy tears fell down her eyes that E.J. only rubbed them away. "Shock him again! I can't lose him! We can't lose him! Please, shock him again!"

"Young lady," the EMT stated. "We did our job."

"Can't you do it again? Please? Can't you? Can't you do that? Shock him again! Please! Please, do it! Please! I'm begging you, please! For me and Cadet! Please! Please, please, please!"

"There's nothing we can do!" the EMT yelled, annoyed. "It's too late!"

E.J. took another look at Dodgers but knelt down with strong sobs coming out. There was nothing she could do! Captain Dodgers is dead! She'll never see him again! Never! He's dead! Dead! He's gone! Her friend is gone! Dead! The only comfort she had was Cadet rubbing her shoulders.

"E.J.," he said softly to her.

She looked up with dreary, red eyes and stood up, noticing Cadet's teary eyes. Immediately, they hugged. E.J. hugged him tightly knowing their mission failed. There was nothing they could do. Nothing. All of their hard work is gone. Captain Dodgers is dead! He's dead!

Even, Dr. Hi and the crowd were speechless. The only people crying hard were E.J. and Cadet while the EMTs picked up Dodgers' lifeless body and placed him on the gurney, but this time covering him with a blanket.

"Wait," said Aurora Soleil. She walked up to the gurney. "I want to see him again."

E.J. and Cadet came from behind her, as if they agreed, and indeed, the EMTs uncovered the dead duck. The many scars were still on him including the bruises and horrific burns. Cadet knew that E.J. couldn't take it that she sobbed harder but, on his shoulder, that he again hugged her.

His captain is dead. The mission failed. What will he do? Duck Dodgers has breathed his last breath and no more will Cadet see him again, nor to annoy him. It was breathtaking enough to know that a few days ago Cadet almost left him for good and by now, he's dead. Dead. He didn't have to bother Cadet anymore but he's still Cadet's best friend. For many years he worked with him and now, nothing? Cadet failed him.

"He was one of the finest," he heard Star Johnson say, unexpectedly. "He sure was a brave duck. Stupid, but brave."

"What shocks me the most is that he was murdered," said Captain Long. "Tortured to death. The Society of Darkness killed him."

"You're right, Long. They killed him."

"They tortured and killed him," said Aurora solemnly. "Such a horrific fate!"

"I still can't believe it!" I.Q. commented. "Duck Dodgers, dead! I have never thought this would ever happen!"

"There must be a funeral for him," said the President of Outer Space. "A proper funeral."

"I agree."

"Poor Dodgers," Aurora sighed. She brushed his cheek while E.J. continued to sob.

All of the captains and cadets took a moment by looking at the dead Duck Dodgers. No one said a word, except for a nearby bird who flew away in the silence. Cadet noticed it and more tears fell down his cheeks.

"We're going to take him now," the male EMT told the crowd.

Again, covering Dodgers with the cloth, the EMTs took the gurney out of the Protectorate Headquarters and into their ambulance van. There was nothing no one can do but watch and head back to their spaceships but not E.J. and Cadet. They instead followed I.Q. into his office.

"What do we do now?" E.J. asked without thinking. "Do we quit?"

"What else would you do?" I.Q. asked him. "Cadet, you almost joined a farm."

"I kn-kn-kn-know but I don't know! I d-don't know what to do! We've never fac-fac-fac-fac-fac-fac-went through this! He's dead!"

"I can't believe it either, Cadet! This has never happened before! A Protectorate Captain is dead! But I do agree with the President in giving Dodgers a funeral. And I believe you two must stay in the Protectorate. You two did great jobs."

"Great?!" E.J. repeated. "We were great?! Captain Dodgers is dead and you say we were great?!"

"But you saved Earth."

"But the captain…"

"I know you're upset but I'm afraid you two will leave the Protectorate."

"Never, Dr. Hi," Cadet told him. "We will ho-ho-honor Captain D-Duck Dodgers' legacy by re-remaining in the P-Protectorate."

E.J. continued to cry.

"And I will de-de-dedicate into becoming c-captain."

"Agreed, Cadet," I.Q. said enthusiastically. "I will give you the promotion from Cadet to Captain. And E.J."

E.J. looked back to him.

"You will remain as the Cadet, now Captain's, cadet."

She didn't say anything but resumed crying.

"I know it's hard but we mustn't keep our hopes down."

"HE'S DEAD!" E.J. snapped. "Captain Dodgers is dead! My friend is dead! Why does death exist?!"

I.Q. and Cadet had nothing to say about that.

"This just isn't fair!"

E.J. paced and slouched on the wall, continuing to cry. Thanks to her friendship of the Cadet, he went to her and patted E.J.'s shoulder.

"I know E.J.," he sighed. "He was my friend to."

E.J. gasped hard to get her breath after a couple of sobs without looking up to Cadet, at least she understood him.

"You two must find a place to stay," I.Q. told them.

"We'll st-st-st-stay at the Galaxy Motel," Cadet told him.

"Then I'll get a spaceship ready for you two."

"Come on E.J."

Slowly, E.J. got up and followed Cadet out of the office and all the way out of headquarters.

No longer did they have to wait, after getting a room in the motel, E.J. and Cadet waited patiently for the day of the funeral. Just the thought of Duck Dodgers brought a sudden sad and painful atmosphere throughout both Cadet and E.J.

In the room, E.J. couldn't stop thinking about him nor did Cadet. They didn't talk for a couple of hours since E.J. kept on crying such as Cadet. Either they said, "I miss him" or "It's weird without him." Cadet knew it would be. Both of them couldn't bear it. There were also times when E.J. couldn't eat that she stayed on the bed crying or with Cadet not being able to focus on cooking. The only ray of light that came through was the sight of the bird that Cadet saw before. Through the window he looked out and watched it.

It was a black bird that reminded him of Duck Dodgers but it was a smaller bird. With the sight of it flying in the air, was like him going up in heaven. It flew high in the sky and didn't stop. High up in the clouds, pass the sun, and braving the wind. Duck Dodgers was up there in heaven.

For a few days, up to five, Cadet and E.J. stayed in the motel that they shopped for nice clothes and attended the funeral. It was close by the Protectorate Headquarters but in a cemetery where the coffin was placed in front of many chairs including a podium where the preacher would stand and give the sermon. Inside the coffin, E.J. and Cadet knew Duck Dodgers was in there. There were pictures of him surrounding the coffin either him smiling or giving a proud look.

There were many captains, cadets, lieutenants, drill sergeants, agents, and the staff including the President of Outer Space and his wife. Even the Martian Queen and Commander arrived. From what Cadet and E.J. were told, a peace treaty was signed between Earth and Mars. There were many people in the cemetery that it wasn't just the Protectorate. Cadet saw Master Moloch and Hubie and Bertie nearby. And from the looks of it, there were screens coming from many planets who were also watching the funeral.

"Hello Cadet," they heard someone say to them. It was Aurora Soleil. "It's a terrible tragedy, isn't it?"

"Oh, of c-c-course it is," Cadet agreed softly.

"Why don't we go and see him? It's an open casket."

"Y-yes," E.J. stammered.

Around them, the captains were talking including the cadets. Close by was Star Johnson talking with I.Q. Hi and the Martian Queen talking with the President. The Protectorate was busy talking that a couple of them came up to the open coffin. Inside, was Duck Dodgers.

He was stone cold, a pale face, and this time with slightly visible scars while wearing a fine tuxedo. There was no movement on him and both eyes and mouth were closed. The only sign of the torture on him were the swollen eyes. Since there was no right hand, Dodgers arms crossed with only the left hand clutching the wrist cloth from the arm socket. From what Cadet noticed, the undertakers did a good job in hiding the burns and bruises on him.

Looking back at him was like looking at a dead corpse, at least not rotting. This was their captain. Cadet and E.J.'s captain. No longer will they be able to talk or joke with him. Now, he's going to be buried but at least comfortable. Never in their life would they ever see Captain Dodgers dead, never did they expect to fail their mission in saving him. But as I.Q. said it, Earth was saved. Just not Dodgers.

"Goodbye Captain Dodgers," Aurora Soleil said to him. She kissed him on the forehead.

E.J. reached down to hold Dodgers' hand but tears formed in her eyes and she whispered to him, "You're still my friend."

"Mine to," Cadet agreed, slowly tearing up. "Cap'n."

"Would everyone take their seats, please?"

That was the preacher. The three obeyed and went to take a seat. Aurora sat next to Star Johnson and the other captains while Cadet and E.J. sat between I.Q. Hi and Commander X-2.

"Such a pity," X-2 moaned. "He was my arch-enemy but now murdered by other enemies."

"This just cannot be," the Queen sighed miserably.

"Dodgers did have justice," I.Q. reminded them. "Don't forget the trial from yesterday."

Cadet was the only one to go to the trial between him and E.J. E.J. couldn't bear to go which is why it was only him. Besides, I.Q. is right. Dodgers did have justice. The Society were arrested and are now facing life long sentences in prison. It was good to know that. Looking back up to Dodgers, a hole pierced through Cadet. He just didn't save him on the nick of time.

The preacher started the sermon by first mentioning Duck Dodgers' work in the Protectorate and then with God having Dodgers sitting next to him, making God laugh. Another hole hit Cadet when the preacher mentioned the wrath of Satan attacking the innocent. Dodgers was innocent during the entire ordeal. He didn't deserve it at all. The preacher went on until he gave a prayer, which the entire crowd participated, and then the sermon was done.

After that, there was a dead silence with everyone staring at the casket and with the undertakers closing it slowly.

"Let us praise him for his heroic gestures," the preacher told everyone. "Everyone, take a flower from under your seat."

Both Cadet and E.J. found roses under their chairs and took them. Along with the crowd, the two walked up to the coffin, with E.J. holding back her cries through strong sniffles. They placed each flower on top of the closed casket. Everyone backed away and the coffin was lifted by the grave diggers, who placed the coffin on pulleys. The pulleys held the coffin and slowly placed it into the holed ground where it was comfortably laid.

E.J. couldn't hold it anymore that she gave out a loud sob and leaned against Cadet. He held onto her while also crying himself. All of the captains started to cry silently that everyone watched the dirt being thrown on top of the coffin. More and more piled up that Cadet couldn't watch anymore. He looked up to the sky and saw the black bird again.

It flew higher this time up into the clouds and didn't stop. The bird was high enough that it could've reached up to space or even to the sun but it stayed in the clouds and looked down once, down to the sad scene of the burial and flew more, high where it was beautiful.


End file.
